<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Детство на Небесах by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020421">Детство на Небесах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения малолетних ангелов задолго до того, как всё в их жизни поломалось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Детство на Небесах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Горе ты моё, — по-доброму (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это так прозвучало) усмехнулся Люцифер, аккуратно наклеивая пластырь на душевно так ободранную коленку Леви. — Всё, это был последний. Можете гулять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леви перестал пищать, отбиваться и цепляться за Маммона так, как будто ему не ссадины промывали (ну да, щиплет, и что? в момент появления этих ссадин не верещал, а теперь щиплет?), а, как минимум, зашивали раны от когтей и зубов малых демонов из адской армии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты что, вообще нельзя детям такие слова говорить, — возмутился зато Маммон, защитным жестом прижимая Леви к себе. Тот пока еще не доставал ему даже до плеча, и руки Маммона оказались точно на высоте его шеи, поэтому получилось, как будто Маммон от большой любви пытается милого братика слегка придушить. — У него это на подкорке отложится, я читал в специальной книжке, и он будет подсознательно думать, что он чьё-то горе. А ты не горе, слышишь?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Леви кивнул доверчиво и серьёзно, а Люцифер не выдержал и рассмеялся: он никак не ожидал такой уморительной педагогической тирады от Маммона, который сам вообще-то был не то чтобы сильно взрослый, а точнее, вообще не.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Интересные книги ты читаешь, — отсмеявшись, Люцифер примирительно потрепал обоих братьев по головам (и Маммон даже не возмутился, что он уже не маленький для таких жестов, вот ведь чудо из чудес). — А там не было написано, что подсознание не воспринимает частицу «не»?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, еще не дочитал, — смутился Маммон, но тут же взбодрился снова: — а, и кстати, нельзя говорить, что будет не больно, а надо — что будет больно, но недолго!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я начинаю понимать, зачем ты потащил брата на стройку, — Люцифер снова засмеялся, несмотря на обиженные мордашки, которые скорчили оба младших. — Чтобы вдоволь поутешать, когда он весь обдерется и исцарапается?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Судя по румянцу, залившему щеки и даже уши Маммона, в шутке явно имелась доля правды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Идите уж, — махнул рукой Люцифер. — Вот достроят библиотеку, куда вы будете лазить за синяками и ссадинами?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Найдем, куда, — оптимистично заявил Маммон, улыбаясь от уха до уха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это вот что?! — вопросил Люцифер, широким жестом обводя комнату.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это гуашь, самозастывающий пластилин для детского творчества, крахмальный клейстер, бумага, вода и блёстки, — Маммон в ответ обезоруживающе улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хм. А не акварель? — Люцифер лихорадочно придумывал сообразный по строгости ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не, это гуашь. Акварель Леви к себе уволок, — и самое обидное, что Маммон прекрасно осознавал свою полнейшую безнаказанность!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А... хорошо. После ужина всё уберете, — сдался Люфицер, — а пока хотя бы помойте руки, творческие вы дети.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это Асмо творческое дитя, а я с ним занимаюсь, — для порядка пробурчал Маммон, хотя видно было, как ему самому нравится возня с красками и всем остальным. Но беспрекословно подхватил брата под мышки и потащил в ванную. Судя по звукам, далее там ногой подцепили табуреточку и подтащили ее по полу под чьи-то босые пятки, включили воду и принялись обсуждать принятые в обществе гигиенические практики.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Асмо обожал перемазаться по локти в чем-нибудь цветном, а еще лучше — блестящем, но не так уж любил это всё потом с себя смывать. Вот и сейчас Маммону пришлось договариваться, что вначале он вымоет каждый пальчик Асмо («Да-да, и под ногтями тоже, у тебя там клей и пластилин!»), а потом тот ему. А назавтра можно будет снова извозюкаться. Ага, если Асмо хочет блёстки, значит, они достанут блёстки, чего тут обсуждать-то вообще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот, между прочим, Леви в его возрасте мыл руки сам, потому что его так не баловали, отметил Люцифер. Ничего-ничего, скоро и Асмо перестанет быть самым младшим в семье. Надо бы намекнуть Маммону, чтобы почитал про братскую ревность, а то в прошлый раз, когда как раз появился Асмо, с Леви не так гладко всё прошло — в итоге, конечно, они справились, но...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А меня возьмете? — голосок Асмо капризно прозвенел где-то в коридоре.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Возьмут </span>
  <em>
    <span>куда</span></em><span>, задался вопросом Люцифер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если будешь тихо себя вести и никому не расскажешь, — ответили за дверью, и Люцифер закусил подушку, чтобы смехом не спугнуть заговорщиков: вот уж у кого голос был совершенно неподходящий для тайных ночных вылазок, так это у Маммона, говорить на пониженной громкости он просто не умел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А нас тритоны не покусают? — продолжал ныть Асмо, которого, видимо, решили все-таки взять с собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, они не кусаются. Они такие же милые, как рыбки, — терпеливо (и все так же ГРОМКО) ответил ему Маммон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ага, значит, на пруд собрались, звездных рыбок смотреть. Ну и молодцы. Люцифер сам туда водил маленького Маммона когда-то — разумеется, тоже тайком, он ведь и сам тогда был еще подростком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А по-моему, они стра-а-ашные, скли-и-изкие и некраси-и-ивые, — Асмо продолжал капризничать и, видимо, упираться. И хочется со старшими, и страшновато, понял Люцифер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Несправедливо так говорить, все живые существа для кого-то красивые, — это уже Леви. Ну правильно, кто еще так сформулирует.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Даже змеи?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Змеи вообще крутые, — а это снова Маммон. — Но это надо идти в овраг, а это гораздо дальше. Зато там очень красиво и есть даже настоящее болото, только маленькое. Может, в следующий раз сходим!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Люцифер навострил уши. Вот про овраг с болотом и змеями он, честно говоря, не знал — упущение! И не проснулись бы близнецы от этих воплей, им уж точно в такую экспедицию рано.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>То ли Асмо от удивления примолк, то ли любители ночных прогулок вспомнили о тишине и скрытности, но больше Люциферу ничего расслышать не удалось. К тому же, толстый ковер в коридоре отлично приглушал легкие шаги малолетних ангелов, так что можно было наконец отсмеяться без опаски.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В следующий раз он точно попросит Отца Небесного о сестренке. Нет-нет, Люцифер не питал надежд, что среди пятерых мальчишек девочка вырастет милой послушной паинькой, но... может, она хотя бы научит их не шуметь, собираясь на тайную вылазку?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну невозможно ведь уже притворяться, что их не слышно!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>